The use of medical devices, and more specifically, implants, is known. However, the implants, once placed in situ, may dislocate or migrate and, thus, are frequently secured to tissue during surgery using surgical tacking devices or fasteners, such as staples, clips, tacks, sutures, and the like. Porous implants are often utilized for their ability to provide biologic fixation and integration into surrounding tissue. The increased surface area of the implant allows for tissue infiltration into the implant via pores. The rate of tissue ingrowth is limited, however, and influenced by factors such as the porosity of the implant, depth of the porosity, and length of time of implantation.
It would be advantageous to provide an implant with improved fluid absorption and interaction with cells and biologic molecules. Such an implant would improve surgical site visibility during surgery by wicking away excess fluid, improve pooling of coagulation and growth factors near a wound site, and improve favorable host tissue interactions leading to infiltration and attachment of cell types important to wound healing.